PC:Lenard (Dekana)
RETIRED ''' Lenard retired from adventuring with enough experience to reach level 3. Summary Mini-Statblock stat blockUBURLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Lenard_(Dekana)[/URL][/B][/U]- Male Human Mage 1 Passive Perception: 12, Passive Insight: 12 AC:16, Fort:12, Reflex:16, Will:15 -- Speed:6 HP:28/28, Bloodied:14, Surge Value:7, Surges left:7/7 Initiative +0 Action Points: 1 uConditions/u uPowers/u color=greenArc Lightning, Beguiling Strands, Hypnotism, Light, Magic Missile, Prestidigitation/color color=redConduit of Ice, Robe of Avoidance, Second Wind, Suggestion/color color=grayFlaming Sphere/color sblock=spellbook color=redConduit of Ice, Illusory Obstacles/color color=grayFlaming Sphere, Sleep/color/sblock/sblock Fluff '''Appearance and Personality Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 140 lbs Alignment: Good This young man is of slight stature and build. He is clothed in scholarly garbs, and he carries a pair of spectacles for reading. He walks at all times with a precise, graceful pose. Despite his lack of physical presence, Lenard speaks with a commanding voice, tending towards dramatics whenever possible. He enjoys the performance, but his emotionally charged speeches are usually calculated and reinforced with magic. He otherwise remains professional when not indulging himself in such theatrics. Background I want to see it.... Born to a wealthy family of the Imperium, Lenard was accorded every opportunity in his youth. He was introduced to the arts, tutored in the sciences, and instructed in the arcane. The young mage took quickly to all of them. But for him, it was never about the money he could make with his skills or the power that magic could bring, but instead his motivation was for the simple experience. The world was an amazing place - every particle, every moment - but it seemed to him that very few others realized it. Lenard recently found himself trapped on the portal near Daunton, and it was just as well: he had spent enough time studying in dark libraries and teaching minor cantrips. Now, the entire world was waiting... waiting for him to look for it. Hooks Lenard is drawn to strong emotions. Love, jealousy, wrath - all are somehow enticing to him. The more unusual the job is, the more likely it is that Lenard will be interested. Wish List I generally like items with properties instead of activated actions. 1: Magic Accurate Orb +1 (Implement, PHB) 2: Reading Spectacles (Head, AV) 3: Robe of Avoidance +1 (Armor, AV2) 4: Cloak of Distortion +1 (Neck, AV) 5: Resplendent Gloves (Hands, AV2) Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus At-Will Power Bonus Feat Bonus Skill +1 to all NADs +2 to any one ability score Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Allarian, choice of one other (Elemental) Class Features Mage +2 Will Apprentice Mage (Enchantment) Mage's Spellbook: Contains 2 encounter powers and 2 daily powers. Only 1 encounter power and 1 daily power may be prepared at the end of each extended rest. If Lenard does not prepare his spells from his spellbook, he can use the same powers he had prepared on the previous day. Mage Cantrips Magic Missile Feats Toughness bonus Superior Implement (Accurate orb) level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elemental Powers Powers Known Mage At-Will Arc Lightning 1 Beguiling Strands 1 Hypnotism 1 - human bonus Light Cantrip Magic Missile 1 - wizard feature Prestidigitation Cantrip Encounter Conduit of Ice 1 Illusory Obstacles 1 Suggestion Cantrip Daily Flaming Sphere 1 Sleep 1 Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Background Benefit Occupation: Scholar: +2 to Arcana. Equipment Tracking Gold Tracking / Transactions Threw away starting robes. Gold at start: 4 (100-96) XP 891 xp from Protection 1711 xp from Invasion of Baskrant. Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval by Mewness. *Removed a comment that no longer applies. Approved. Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking Status Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by Mewness and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Approved Characters